Unbreakable
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Her heart was unbreakable until she watched him leave. Bela/Dean no flames please! R/R please...


Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

**Author's Note: ****Howdy! Okay so I am basically just experimenting with my supernatural stories and trying different pairings and all that jazz. I like the idea of Dean/Jo but I'm just experimenting with Dean/Bela so please be nice! If you like this, please tell me and I'll continue writing for it. The song I briefly used in this story is 'Un-break My Heart' by Toni Braxton. Please read and review it and if you want me to keep writing for this pairing, please tell me about it in the review…thanks…now read!**

**Summary: ****Her heart was unbreakable until she watched him leave. Bela/Dean no flames please! R/R please…**

* * *

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
my heart  
_

Bela Talbot drove dark the empty dark road, the Colt gun neatly placed beside her. She was off to an auction and sell the Colt to make some money for herself. But as she drove down the dark road, she began to have second thoughts about selling the Colt. She didn't know why, but she knew that there was something Dean wasn't telling her about this Colt. There was something that he was hiding from her. She knew all about hiding secrets; she had many that she hid from people. Especially ones she hid from Sam and Dean. There were several times she thought they could read her mind and were able to just look at her and find out about the secrets, but they didn't figure it out. And she wanted it to stay that way. After all, it wasn't their right to know anyway; like it wasn't her right to know Dean's secret.

Dean Winchester. She found herself thinking about him a lot lately; but not in a way of disgust or loathing. It was more she thought about how she longed for him to phone her and threaten her. She longed to see him again. She just longed for Dean. Bela sighed and just kept driving down the darkness of the road. Why did she want Dean? She couldn't have feelings about him. He wouldn't have ever felt the same way about her. Bela had stolen from him one too many times. She knew that she had done many things to have hurt Sam and Dean. But what could she do? It was in her nature. And if anything, her heart was unbreakable; it wouldn't hurt her if Dean told her that he didn't feel the same about her that way. There were plenty other guys who would love to have her as their own. She wouldn't even have to do much work.

Bela took a quick glance at the Colt gun and pursed her lips in thought. Would all that money be worth it? She could easily find something else to make money off of. But for her own reasons, she decided to that it was best to maybe keep the Colt to herself. Flipping her chestnut colored hair, she set her eyes back on the road and she swerved dangerously on the road when she saw a man standing right in the middle of the empty road. She stopped the car, trying to catch her breath and see who the man was. She stared a little closer and she saw someone she thought she wouldn't see in years. It was Dean; Dean Winchester. Bela blinked, trying to make sure that her eyes weren't taunting her or tricking her. But they weren't; Dean really was standing there. And he looked livid.

"Bela, get out of the car!" Dean furiously demanded. Bela stared at Dean and she saw the pure antagonism that was in his eyes. Maybe it would be best if she just did what he told her to do; he looked like he could pull a gun out at any moment. Undoing her seatbelt, she opened up her car door and she gracefully walked towards Dean. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"What can I do for you Dean?" Bela asked, going back to her seductively wicked side, hiding away her vulnerable side. Dean's eyes narrowed at her and he took a step closer to her.

"Well you can start by giving me back the Colt." Dean angrily commanded. Bela raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the right. She had a good feeling that Dean was going to demand the Colt.

"Oh well its nice to see you Dean. I'm fine thank you for asking so compassionately. I'm touched by you're kindness." Bela sarcastically said. Dean glared at her and took another fear-provoking step towards her.

"Bela, right now I am the last person that you want to screw with. Give me the damn gun or I will kill you." Dean furiously threatened.

Bela looked into Dean's hazel eyes and through all the anger; she saw a certain sadness or desperation mixed in with the anger. This was a look she had never seen Dean have. What Bela really thought about was why Dean had this look in his eyes. Surely it wasn't because she wasn't co-operating with him. It must have been something; that something that he was hiding from her. Bela didn't move or even budge. She just stood there and stared, trying to understand him and read what he was thinking by looking into his eyes. But, like his personality, she couldn't get through to him.

"Why is this gun so important to you Dean? Think about all the earnings that will come from selling this gun. Isn't money essential, Dean?" Bela said, trying her hardest to get an answer from him. Dean didn't change his expression and just unemotionally stared at her. Bela knew right then that she must have said something that infuriated him.

"You're just as stupid as you are cruel. Innocent people die everyday because of what's in the dark! That gun that you think would make such a profit on is their only chance of survival! Have you ever lost anyone Bela? Do you know how many families you have made suffer because you didn't help them? Because you took away their only weapons of survival? Have you Bela?" Dean asked, hoping that he would get to her.

Bela just stared at Dean and soon found that her eyes were mixed with anger, frustration…and true sorrow. Dean had just triggered the one spot that was enough to make her fall to the ground in tears and never be able to get back up. But she couldn't sob in front of him; he would think that she is pathetic and feeble. Bela turned back to her car and she walked towards her car door and she turned back to Dean, pretending that his words didn't have any effect on her.

"Get in the car Winchester." Bela demanded, gesturing him towards the passengers' seat. Dean blinked in shock and stood there staring. She couldn't have been serious. Dean had real work that had to be done and had to try and get the Colt off her. Bela angrily stared at him and she demanded for him to get in the car a little more persistently.

"Are you deaf too Dean, get in the damn car!" Bela almost screamed. With no hesitation, Dean began to walk towards the car and Bela threw the Colt gun into the back of the car so Dean couldn't see the gun. Once Dean opened the car door, he jumped in and he looked at Bela with hard and cold eyes.

"I'm in the car…now what?" Dean rudely asked Bela. Bela coldly stared at Dean as she, too, got in the car and she began to drive off down the road.

"We're going to go on a nice little road trip Dean." Bela informed Dean who sat in the front of her car and just rolled his eyes. This should be fun…

_**In a dark gloomy cemetery…**_

"Is there any reason why we are in this cemetery?" Dean boorishly asked as he and Bela walked around the cemetery. Of all his years of hunting, Dena had never seen a cemetery as spine-chilling as this one. Not only was it dark and the tombstones were all crooked and broken, but there was an eerie vapor that made the burial ground even more wraithlike looking. Dean expected an instantaneous answer from Bela, but he didn't get one. She just continued to walk ahead of him and was glaring at all the family names that were engraved on the gravestones. Dean got a good feeling that maybe Bela wanted to show him something and say something like 'this is where you're going to be in a moment or two' and then she would massacre him like one of the supernatural demons that Dean and Sam hunted. It seemed like something Bela would do.

"Do you mind answering my question, or are you just going to ignore me the whole time?" Dean demanded more than he asked. But still, Bela did not answer back. She just continued to search for the one gravestone. Dean rolled his eyes as he kept walking behind Bela. If he thought that she was a bitch before, he really thought that she was a bitch now. Dean found it unnecessary that Bela wasn't answering him. After all, she was the one who brought him here. Dean at least deserved some answers as to why he was in that mysterious graveyard. He should've been back at the motel with Sam and investigating more supernatural occurrences, not going for a 'lovely' stroll in a memorial park with Bela Talbot. She was the last person on Earth that he wanted to go cemetery walking with.

Suddenly, Bela stopped walking and only stood there and stared at a gravestone. Dean was about to question why she had stopped walking and just stared at a gravestone, until he walked up beside her and saw the gravestone. The gravestone read '_Talbot family_'. It was all of the members of Bela's family. They were all dead. Dean looked at Bela's face and he saw that her face had no emotion. She did nothing but stare at the gravestone with pained eyes. Dean wanted to ask her why she had brought him there and what happened to her family, but there was a lump in his throat. He couldn't get it out. Still staring at the grave, Bela spoke.

"It was about three years ago. I went out to the store and left them all behind. I couldn't have been gone for more than an hour and then when I came back…they were all possessed. I didn't know what to do so I just ran away from them all." Bela said, pain clearly expressing itself in her voice.

"What happened after?" Dean asked; becoming very curious about Bela's past. Bela bit her lip and closed her eyes tight, trying her hardest to face her past without breaking down in front of Dean.

"I stayed in a few cheap motels under a different name. I was on my own for months, thinking that my family was going to find me and kill me. Then after meeting a few hunters who taught me all about the supernatural world, I went to Flagstaff, Arizona. And there I met Bobby. I had learned about protection against demons and Bobby helped me build one. Not long after, I came face to face with my family. They were all still possessed. The supernatural pendant that Bobby helped me make, kept them away from me and I owe him my life for that." Bela told Dean, trying to keep her voice strong.

"How did you kill your family?" Dean asked, now seeing a completely different side of Bela. He had never seen such a vulnerable side of her. Biting her lip and her eyes going moist, Bela finished explaining.

"I ran into an old building that was being renovated and I had enough time to make a large devil's trap. They all ran in and I caught them. I had learned how to exorcise demons and I did just that. I didn't know that they would die. I thought that the demons just go back to hell and the person would be alright. My mother and my father died right away. It was my sister and my brother that had a few more moments left to tell me that while they were possessed, they were shot and had fallen seven stories from a building. I held them both…when they died. I couldn't believe that I killed my own family. I killed them and I couldn't do anything to save them." Bela said, struggling to keep the tears from cascading down her cheeks.

"If you feel so much regret about killing your own family, why aren't you helping other people so they don't have to see their family members die?" Dean asked, still unable to understand Bela.

"Dean…you don't know what its like to have killed a family member with your own hands. I didn't have the heart to start hunting again when the only thing I could even think about was seeing my family's faces before they died. I swore from that day on, I would not hunt anymore. I at least knew that if I made a profit out of it all, I had something else to think about instead of my family." Bela concluded, feeling herself tremble. Dean took a step closer to her and stared at her grief-stricken face. Dean finally knew the truth about Bela. He finally understood her. Dean could almost feel her pain. He knew what this sort of job could cost. Slowly extending out his arm, he soothingly stroked her back. Bela looked at Dean, revealing a single tear strolling down her cheek. Dean smiled weakly for her.

"It's okay Bela. I understand that it wasn't too pleasant to experience." Dean said, trying to be as comforting and solemn as he could. Bela just stared into Dean's hazel eyes and she nodded her head, gently wiping away her tear. She bit her lip and she put her 'game' face back on.

"Well…now that I told you my dirty little secret…you tell me yours." Bela said, refusing to break eye contact with Dean. Dean blinked in surprise.

"What secret?" Dean asked.

"Why is this gun so important to you? Why are you so angry all the time? And why do you treat Sam like he is a helpless child? What are you hiding from me?" Bela demanded more than she asked. Dean just stared at her and saw that she was serious about this. Dean really didn't want to tell her. But she did tell him about her family and her past, so it was only fair for him to tell her about his darkest secrets. Dean bit his lip and he looked deeper into Bela's eyes and just flat out told her.

"I'm going to die soon." Dean vaguely told her. Bela's eyes widened with shock. She didn't expect that answer from Dean.

"What? Dean, why are you going to die?" Bela asked in shock. Dean sighed loudly and he stared at the ground, unable to tell her when looking into her eyes.

"Last year, something happened and Sam was dead. I couldn't just let him stay dead so I made a deal with a crossroads demon to let him live. But the bitch wouldn't let me get ten years and she wanted to keep Sam dead. But she had a change of heart and she gave me a year to live. She said that if I tried to break out of the deal, Sam would die again." Dean told her, still afraid to make eye contact with Bela.

"Do you want to die?" Bela asked Dean as she crossed her arms across her chest. Dean bit his lip and he looked up into her eyes and saw that through the seriousness, there was a certain grief as well. It was like she couldn't bear the news. Dean just stared into her eyes as he let out his emotions.

"No I don't. I don't want to die. I don't want to go to hell and turn into one of those demons! God damn it, I don't want to die! I don't want any of this!" Dean said; half screaming as his voice slowly rose. Bela stared back at Dean and saw vulnerability in him; a vulnerability that she too had. Her abrupt action still shocking her, Bela ran into Dean and she hugged him, allowing silent tears to fall down her cheeks. He didn't hug her back at first, but Dean's arms slowly made their way to hug her close to him. For many moments, they just hugged each other and were both aware that the other was silently crying.

_**In front of Dean's motel…**_

Bela pulled right up into the parking lot where Dean and Sam's motel was. Neither one said a word the whole way there. They were both thinking things through and just sat in silence. Even when Bela stopped the car, Dean didn't get out right away. He just sat in the car for a few more moments and stared out his window like he thought that he would never see the dark sky again. Dean slowly turned to look at Bela, who had the very same miserable expression upon her face. Dean and Bela just stared at each other for many more moments before Dean nodded his head.

"Thanks for being so honest with me tonight, Bela. I really appreciate it." Dean said as he quickly got out of the car. Before Dean could even get a few feet away from her car, Bela grabbed the Colt gun from the backseat and she ran out of the car.

"Dean, wait!" Bela called out. Dean spun around and his eyes widened when she handed him the Colt gun.

"Take it Dean. I wasn't going to do anything with it anyway. I wasn't going to sell it. I had my reasons for just keeping it to myself, but I want you to keep it." Bela told him and placed the Colt into his hands. Dean looked at the Colt, almost in shock that she had given it back to him. Why did Bela give him back something that she had stolen?

"Why the change of mind?" Dean asked skeptically. Bela took a step closer towards Dean and she gently brushed her manicured hand against his cheek. She smiled sadly.

"It was more a change of heart." Bela whispered to him. Dean stared at her as she slowly began to move in and she brushed her lips against his own. For what seemed like forever, they stood in the middle of the parking lot and only kissed each other. Suddenly, Dean pulled away and looked at Bela, his eyes full of sorrow and true sadness.

"Bela…I know that this is bad, but I can't do this. I'm going to die soon. That is something I can not fix. And you and I…can never be what I would like to happen. I wish I could change it, but I'm stuck with this. I'm sorry." Dean told her, trying to stay strong, but Bela could see right through it. Hiding away tears herself, Bela just nodded her head.

"I know that Dean. I just wanted to kiss you before you went." Bela said, lying through her teeth. Dean nodded his head. He knew that she was lying, but he didn't say anything.

"I know…thanks for everything again. I'll call you later." Dean said as he walked towards his motel and went into his room.

Bela stood in the middle of the parking lot and just stared at his motel room. She couldn't get over the fact that he was going to die. And it would be so soon. There was nothing that she could do to save him. Bela couldn't hold them in anymore, and she let tears cascade down her cheeks. It was the middle of the night and knew that no one would ask her why she was crying. She stood there for many moments crying.

As she stood there crying, Bela soon realized that she was wrong about something. She had said that her heart wouldn't break if Dean didn't accept her. And it was true; her heart was unbreakable…until she watched him leave.

_  
Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
without you I just can't go on  
can't go on..._

* * *

_**Okay so I know that this may not happen on the show with Bela's family, but hey, a girl can guess! Ha-ha please read and review! Love you all**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
